The present invention relates to accessories for handheld computer devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA""s), and more particularly relates to a protective case for a PDA having an integrated keyboard system, and a pass through input/ouput (I/O) port so that the PDA does not have to be removed from the case for docking with its associated cradle.
Handheld computer devices, such as PDAxe2x80x3s and palm size computers rely heavily on the use of a stylus for data input. In this regard, the stylus is used on a touch sensitive screen to input data by either touching display keys on an on-screen software keyboard, or by writing on the touch screen in a handwriting recognition thereof. The on-screen software keyboard mimics the keys of a conventional keyboard, and provides the full functionality for key-based input. However, because of the size and proximity of all of the keys, the speed and accuracy of input is compromised. Handwriting recognition provides greater flexibility and speed in data input, but requires a knowledge of the correct character strokes corresponding to letters and characters and even when the correct strokes are used, the handwriting input is highly variable by user and is thus prone to many errors.
To minimize stylus-based data entry directly on the PDA, most users of PDA devices take advantage of the synchronization functions of PDA with desktop/laptop computers. Any data entered on the user""s main computer is automatically synchronized with the PDA when the PDA is mounted in a docking cradle that is connected to the computer. Multiple entries and changes can be quickly made on the userxe2x80x3s main computer by entering the data on a conventional sized keyboard. These changes are then automatically transferred to the PDA upon use of the synchronization feature. It is obvious that the speed and convenience of using a full-size keyboard far surpasses stylus based data entry. However, there are many situations where the user does not have access to their main computer to make the necessary entries, or even if accessible, it is not convenient to operate the userxe2x80x3s main computer. For example, business travelers often travel with laptop computers, which may, or may not, be their main computer. Furthermore, for the traveler who desires to make good business use of travel time, the space limitations of plane and train seats often prevent operation or make it inconvenient to operate a laptop computer, forcing the traveler to make the tedious contact and calendar entries by stylus.
As a partial solution to these problems, a number of different portable keyboard systems have been made available as accessories to the various types and models of PDAxe2x80x3s. Some of the keyboards connect to the PDAxe2x80x3s by cables, while others include docking ports for mounting of the PDA onto the keyboard housing structure. Several of the keyboard systems include miniature QWERTY keyboards while others offer full size keyboards. While these keyboard accessories are certainly valuable tools, each has its own limitations and drawbacks. The keyboard systems that are attached by cables are sold as stand alone unit, and require the user to carry a separate device and further require manual connection of the cables for each use thereof. The keyboard systems that include a docking port, eliminate the need for cables, but are also separate devices that must be carried in addition to the PDA itself, and must be connected to the PDA for each use. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for further improved keyboard systems that will facilitate widespread use and adoption of this class of devices.
The present invention seeks to provide a unique and novel keyboard accessory for a PDA by integrating the features of keyboard system and an I/O pass through port in a protective case wherein the PDA can be substantially permanently mounted in the case and need not be removed from the case for docking with the PDA cradle.
More specifically, the case includes front and rear protective panels hinged in a clamshell configuration. The PDA is received between the panels effectively covering and protecting the front and rear surface of the PDA during use. One of the more important aspects of the invention is that the front and rear panels are configured to substantially conform to the corresponding outer peripheral edges of the PDA so that the case does not occupy much more space that the PDA itself. The rear panel includes a docking port at the bottom edge configured to receive the PDA in mated relation as the PDA is received on an inner surface of the rear panel. The docking port actually forms a part of the hinge mechanism connecting the front and rear panel. The docking port includes an electrical connector adjacent the inner surface that is specifically configured to mate with a corresponding I/O connector on the PDA. The docking port further includes a second electrical connector adjacent the outside surface configured to mate with a corresponding docking connector on the PDAxe2x80x3s associated docking cradle. The two electrical connectors are in communication so that they function as a pass through when the case is docked with the cradle. This allows the case to be inserted into the docking cradle without removing the PDA from the case. This feature is of tremendous benefit to those that routinely synchronize information, and for PDAxe2x80x3s having a rechargeable battery that is charged while docked in the cradle.
The front panel includes a keyboard assembly having a plurality of keys disposed on the inner surface thereof. The keyboard is electrically connected to the electrical connectors in the docking port so that the keyboard is in electrical communication with the I/O port of the PDA. The front panel is movable between a closed position wherein the keyboard assembly overlies the PDA display and an open position wherein the outer surface thereof is received on a supporting surface and the keyboard is oriented for data entry. The keyboard is oriented so that the top edge of the keyboard is adjacent the connecting hinge. In this position, the rear panel is oriented at an upright viewing angle relative to the supporting surface so that the PDA display is visible. The rear panel also includes a support leg to support the rear panel at a desired upright viewing angle.
Another important aspect of the invention is that the front panel and keyboard are segmented into a main section, which is the part that is hinged to the rear panel and first and second folding sections pivotally coupled to the main section. The main section includes a plurality of keys defining a central portion of the keyboard, while the first and second folding sections each include a plurality of keys respectively defining left and right side portions of the keyboard assembly. The folding sections can be configured in a closed position adjacent the bottom edge of the main section wherein the keyboard is disjointed. In this position, the keys of the keyboard are actually positioned upside down. This is the normal cover configuration position where the keyboard is not normally in use. The folding sections are then pivotally movable from the bottom edge of the main section outwardly to an open position adjacent opposing side edges of the main section. In this open position, the keyboard assembly is joined together in its proper QWERTY configuration for operation thereof.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a protective case for a PDA in which the PDA can be mounted for long term storage and use; the provision of such a case configured with a pass through docking port so that the PDA does not have to be removed from the case for docking with a cradle; the provision of a protective case for a PDA that includes an integrated full-size, fully functional keyboard assembly; the provision of such a keyboard assembly wherein the keyboard is segmented into reconfigurable sections; and the provision of such a protective case including a support leg for supporting the rear panel at a desired viewing angle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.